thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;November 7th, 2010-Blistered Thumbs! Hey there, TGWTG fans! Today, Channel Awesome launched its first network site! Blistered Thumbs went live and all throughout the day expect some changes on the wiki as new faces show up and old faces get new positions within the company! While we take care of that, please visit and support the site! Visit the site here: Blistered Thumbs Today is indeed a great day for Channel Awesome! Updates as usual are to your right! Cferra ;October 25th, 2010 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yes, it's that time of year again. Today we celebrate the Channel Awesome Wiki's 2nd birthday! It's been a wild 2 years so far, and this wiki hasn't stopped growing since its creation. I'm constantly proud whenever we receive praise, no matter who it's from. I'm still awed by the sheer amount of work that's reflected in each page, each category, etc. And most of all, I'm still extremely thankful and grateful to everyone who's taken the time to help make this wiki great. The continuing support from everyone at TGWTG and all of those who help us edit will always be appreciated, mark my words. Once again, thank you to everyone! Now, go out and enjoy some cake! :) ~Spike's Girl ;October 18th, 2010- More news! The update below was just the icing on the cake as last night Channel Awesome released the Kickassia DVD, which you can buy now at the AwesomeStore.com. This DVD is filled with amazing features like commentaries, documentaries, bloopers, a Bum review of Kickassia, an Ask That Guy and more! Subtitles based on the wiki team's transcript of Kickassia will also be used for your viewing pleasure. So, what are you waiting for?! Go to the Awesomestore now and get the DVD! Updates as usual are to your right! -Cferra ;October 16th, 2010- Blistered! It's been a long time coming for Channel Awesome faithful! Yesterday, the website we all know and love released a special announcement you can watch here! Blistered Thumbs is finally coming to Channel Awesome and all of the video game content will be moved to its own site. With the split on the horizon, the wiki WILL continue to report on Blistered Thumbs as we cover everything the company does. If you aren't sure what Blistered Thumbs is, I suggest you look at this page. Blistered Thumbs. I have said Blistered Thumbs too much in this update. ....BLISTERED THUMBS! -Cferra ;October 6th, 2010- Updates! I come here today bringing much news in the way of all things Channel Awesome wiki. The first item is a new rule we as admins have put forth. You may have noticed all the NC guides are locked as admin only. Well, that's because of vandalism and incomplete guides. After talking things out with Spike's Girl, we've decided to have a rule which says that if you want to work on a guide or any locked page, people let an admin know and we'll unlock it so you can edit it. Who are the admins? Well, check out the wiki staff link above and see who to contact. It's usually best to contact me and I'll talk it over with the staff on Skype. Item number 2! Wikia is making a brand new, shiny layout. It's coming soon and some changes will take place. It may be drastic and take some getting used to. However, I think we can use it to our advantage. That's all from the admin team for now. Oh and before I forget, the wikia's two year anniversary is coming up! YAY! Cferra ;September 16th, 2010 - Do you believe in Panda Q and A? Hails and horns! Well, today marks the first appearance of SadPanda Q&A on the main site! Congrats go out to SadPanda for being picked up (He was picked up months ago as a music guy.) and of course Welshy for editing and co starring in such an epic show. We, the Channel Awesome Wiki team congratulate our friends and co-workers on this achievement! Good work, guys! Check out the page and of course today's updates are to your right! -Cferra ;August 31, 2010 - Overdue Update Spike's Girl here! Wow, not much on the news front, huh? Time to remedy that. As I'm sure many of you are aware, we have several new members on staff. Take the time to check out their pages and get acquainted! Also, we've received word that the Kickassia DVD will be on its way in roughly one month. Let's just say it will have several...interesting features. More on that once the DVD hits. I'd also like to extend a special thank-you to some of our recent frequent contributors: Nostalgiacritic103, Movieguy5000, and JustPhil, among many others for helping us expand this wiki even more. Keep up the great work! :) Well, that's all from me for now. And if anyone has more questions, feel free to contact myself, Cferra, or any of the other admins via our talk pages. ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. November 19th, 2010 *RinryGameGame: Unlicensed NES Games… Exposed! *Bad Movie Beatdown: 10,000 B.C. *Music Games: Top 9: Video Game Music Composers Commentary *Familiar Faces Episode 43: Battletoads, Part 1 *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Twilight - Part 3 *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 10 *WTFIWWY: Do It (To) Yourself November 18th, 2010 *Sketches: How to Be a Pirate: Parrots *Blistered Thumbs: Win A System Bundle Contest *The Cinema Snob: Weasels Rip My Flesh *You Can Play This: Hatsune Miku - Project DI *The Game Heroes: Call of Duty: Black Ops Midnight Release *JesuOtaku Reviews: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2010 November 17th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Kinect Sports Angry Video Review *Brad Tries: Japanese Pepsi *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl's Upcoming Projects *Phelous (shows): Silent Hill Again *Guru Reviews: Boggle Flash / Scrabble Flash *The Distressed Watcher:Let's Watch: Twilight - Part 2 *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 5 & 6 November 16th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs New: The 10 Commandments vs The Prince of Egypt *JewWario: JDub in the Dark: Fatal Frame - Part 2 *The Game Heroes: Super Meat Boy *Comic Book Issues: The Walking Dead, Ep 1 *PushingUpRoses: Let's Play SHORTYS! BARBIE! A Fun Filled Adventure! *5 Second Movies: Casino Royale in 5 Seconds (Welshy) *Benzaie VS Distressed Watcher: Kevin Smith November 15th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Detective Comics #27 *Sage Reviews: Call of Duty: Black Ops *Film Conscience: Skyline *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Cynthia Rothrockathon #3: China O'Brien *ReviewTechUSA: "Zeno Clash" Talk N' Play *Still Playing: Wii Virtual Console Unspectacular Side B *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! East Coast Tribe November 14th, 2010 *Sketches: Fear and Loathing in ShadoCon *5 Second Games: Alan Wake Flipnote Edition *The Game Heroes: The Tester Episode 2 Behind the Scenes *Video Games Awesome: Video Games AWESOME LIVE! - Part 2 *Anifile: Iron Man *This Week In Games Episode 16: Fireballs *Review A Day: Power Gig:Rise of the Six String November 13th, 2010 *Linkara: History of Power Rangers: Wild Force *Video Games Awesome: Live! *MarzGurl's Sketches: In London Part 1 *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill, Parts 7 & 8 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews Ep 13: "Like a G6" *SadPanda: Left 4 Silent Hill, Parts 3 & 4 *Vangelus Reviews: SH Figuarts Kamen Rider Black/RX *'News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content